Huit Ans
by Yami Flo
Summary: Huit ans...C’était l’âge qu’elle avait quand sa vie avait pris un tournant inattendu, un tournant monstrueux... Seule avec Jun, Kayura réfléchit sur l'importance que cette huitième année de vie a eu pour eux deux.


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Spiritual, One Shot.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers est la propriété de son auteur. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la fic ici présente.

**Huit Ans**

Ils étaient là depuis près d'une heure et pourtant, Kayura ne le quittait pas des yeux. Pour quelque raison que ce fut, elle n'y arrivait pas. Une question n'arrêtait pas de lui brûlait les lèvres. Finalement, elle se décida à la poser.

-Quel âge as-tu, Jun ?

La question parut surprendre le petit garçon qui, assit par terre, caressait avec entrain la tête de le gros tigre blanc répondant au nom de Byakuen. Sa main s'arrêta en plein élan, faisant relever la tête à l'énorme fauve, inquiet de ce changement d'attitude.

Pendant un moment, le compagnon des Troopers la dévisagea en silence, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre ses motifs. Mais elle-même les ignorait. Elle voulait juste savoir…Finalement, Jun finit par répondre.

-J'ai 8 ans. Pourquoi ?

-8 ans, répéta pensivement Kayura. 8 ans…

8 ans…C'était l'âge qu'elle avait quand sa vie avait pris un tournant inattendu, un tournant monstrueux. C'était il y a bien plus de 400 ans, et pourtant, elle s'en souvenait encore. Oh, ce n'était que des souvenirs vagues, des visages plus ou moins familiers, des vois presque inconnues, des sensations fébriles,…

Avant ses huit ans, elle n'avait que des brides de souvenirs, tous assez heureux. Elle y voyait sans cesse ses parents. Mais au-delà, ce n'était plus qu'un grand vide. Elle ne pouvait se rappeler de rien.

Mais elle se souvenait des Youja. Et elle se souvenait du feu qui ravageait tout autour d'elle. Où étaient ses parents ? Elle ne les avait pas retrouvé, jamais. Alors qu'elle allait atteindre sa maison, cette…chose l'avait agrippé et…

Arago. Badamon. Les esprits du mal. La douleur. La souffrance. Le désespoir. Puis, le mal. Les Ma Sho. Les batailles. Les jeunes Troopers. L'amulette brisée. La possession. La mort de Shuten…

Les images dansaient devant ses yeux, sans qu'elle puisse rien faire pour les arrêter.

-Kayura ! Kayura !

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, semblant brusquement se réveiller d'un long cauchemar. Jun était en face d'elle, et il la tenait par les bras. Il avait l'air inquiet.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Tu avais l'air bizarre tout d'un coup, tu ne m'entendais plus…

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

-C'est rien. Dis, pourquoi tu voulais savoir mon âge ?

-Je…je pensais juste que…c'est bizarre comme notre huitième année peut tout changer…Toi, moi…On a vécu au même âge des instants marquants…

Le petit garçon la regarda sans comprendre. Elle s'y attendait. Quelque chose de chaud et de râpeux vint lui léchait les mains. Poussant un petit cri de surprise, Kayura baissa les yeux pour rencontrer le regard brun de Byakuen. Le tigre avait l'air étrangement…concerné.

Tremblant un peu, elle tendit une main vers la tête du tigre, puis se mit à le gratter derrière les oreilles. Instantanément, le fauve commença à ronronner de plaisir sous ses doigts. Cela arracha un sourire au jeune garçon.

-Il t'aime, c'est pour ça qu'il ronronne comme cela. Tu sais, il a l'air impressionnant, mais dans le fond, ce n'est qu'un gros chat.

Le gros chat en question émit ce qui sembla être un rugissement de protestation. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Kayura ri un peu.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que les Youjas partagent ton avis, sourit-elle en caressant le tigre avec plus d'assurance.

-Mais il ne compte pas, trancha la garçonnet en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Non, opina-t-elle. C'est vrai.

Ils restèrent un moment comme cela. Dans le ciel, les nuages défilaient lentement, jouant de leurs ombres sur les collines et les arbres. C'était si tranquille. Kayura continua d'observer Jun à la dérobée. Par moment, elle se revoyait un peu en lui, plein de foi envers ses amis, et déterminé à se battre.

Mais, l'enfant était plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait été. Elle avait succombé aux envoûtements, tandis que lui n'avait pas hésité à se précipiter à l'aide des Samurais enfermés dans leurs tours, au risque d'être tué…

On pouvait se demander qui d'entre eux était le plus courageux. Certainement pas elle, dans le fond, quoiqu'en disent ces camarades, que ce soit Rajura, Naaza ou Anubis.

Pourtant…

A la base, il existait une différence fondamentale entre elle et Jun. Cette différence tenait dans les capacités et le pouvoir. Elle avait attiré l'attention car elle en possédait. Jun s'était retrouvé pris dans la bataille car il avait eu de la chance, et la volonté de ne pas abandonner ses sauveurs. Mais, qu'est-ce qui pouvait le distinguer d'un enfant ordinaire, sans cela ?

Absolument rien, si ce n'était sa candeur. Kayura poussa un léger soupir. D'une certaine façon, elle l'enviait.

-Kayura ?

Elle tourna la tête vers l'enfant. Il avait l'air préoccupé.

-Oui, Jun ?

-…Maintenant que tu diriges le Youjakai, tu dois avoir beaucoup de responsabilités. Enfin, j'ai entendu Touma et Seiji dire ça. Alors, je voulais te demander…Est-ce que tu iras bien ?

Kayura le regarda sans comprendre. Puis, lentement, elle commença à sourire. Tapotant la tête de son jeune compagnon, elle se releva et saisit le Shakujo qui reposait à ses côtés.

Bien sûr qu'elle ne risquait plus rien.

Elle n'avait plus huit ans, elle n'était plus fragile et naïf. Elle était une guerrière, maintenant, et la protectrice du Youjakai. Peut importe ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle était maintenant libre et sûre d'elle. Et le reste importait peu.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je doute d'avoir été aussi bien un jour…


End file.
